dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Epilogue (Inquisition)
This page details the endings to Dragon Age: Inquisition. What follows are transcripts of the various epilogues and how they branch off from each other, eg. 1) 2) 3) are all mutually exclusive branches. While 1-1) 1-2) are mutually exclusive sub-branches of path #1. Likewise, 2) and 2) within the same section indicate that they are all part of the same branch and can be read one after the other to give a complete reading of that part of the epilogue tree. The epilogue in Dragon Age Inquisition is narrated by Claudia Black as Morrigan. The Breach 'Tis said that Corypheus woke after his long slumber and found the world gone awry. He fought to bring back those days of magic and shadow, to raise himself as a god, and set things right. Now we are left with a scar in the sky to remind us of what almost was. It tells us that a great victory against chaos was won, but left the world forever changed. The Empress and Orlais ---The following sub-branches appear to be semi-independent of the previous sub-branches--- 1-1)Sadly, Celene soon forgot her gratitude towards the Inquisition. 1-1)Icy receptions now greet the Inquisition in the Imperial Court, where most prefer that Orlais bow to no one - not even heroes. 1-1)Thus, many believe that when the tide again turns, Celene will stand alone. 1-2)Fortunately for Celene, her gratitude towards the Inquisition has remained strong. 1-2-1)Some claim she clings too tightly to the alliance - others know it is all that stands between her and defeat. 1-2-2)Her subjects approve of the alliance even if some claim it is the only reason she yet clings to power. 1-3)The empire's ties to the Inquisition remain strong, both sides benefiting from the ongoing relationship. 1-3)Some resent this, calling Celene the Inquisitor's puppet - though they do not do so openly. 1-3)Orlais prospers, and soon forgets that it could very easily have been otherwise. 2-1)The emperor chafes under her command, but can do nothing - even as an alliance of nobles considers open rebellion. 2-1-1)They hesitate only because they fear the alliance between Briala and the elven Inquisitor. 2-1-1)The icy reception awaiting the Inquisition at court is telling, however. It seems only a matter of time. 2-1-2)They hesitate only because they fear Briala's alliance with the Inquisition. 2-1-2)Even so, many prefer that Orlais bow to no one - not even heroes. It is only a matter of time. 2-2)Fortunatly for Gaspard, his gratitude towards the Inquisition has remained strong. 2-2)Some claim the emperor relies too much on his new allies, but others know the truth. 2-2)His enemies hesitate only because they fear the Inquisition's revenge - but for how long? The Grey Wardens 1)The Grey Wardens of the south slowly rebuild in the months following the events at Adamant. 1)They declare it time for the Order to emerge from the shadows, to join the rest of humanity in fighting their ancient foes. 1)Rumors abound that they severed ties with their leaders at Weisshaupt, and that a bitter war now rages between them. 1-1)What becomes of Stroud is unknown - save that all news out of Weisshaupt soon ends. 1-2)What becomes of Hawke is unknown - save that all news out of Weisshaupt soon ends. 1)Does the sudden silence indicate a battle within... or something far worse? 2)Those Grey Wardens who survived the battle at Adamant ventured north into exile. 2)They returned to the mighty fortress of Weisshaupt, and word slowly spreads that a battle for control of the Order has erupted. 2)If Hawke reaches Weisshaupt with them is unknown. Indeed, before long, all news out of Weisshaupt ends. 2)Slowly, the Wardens withdraw from across the north as well. Some believe the ancient order is on the verge of vanishing forever. The Chantry and The Divine 1)One month after the defeat of Corypheus, the Chantry names Leliana as successor to the Sunburst Throne. 1)Given the name Divine Victoria, she first declares an end to the Circle of Magi; the mages will now govern themselves. 1)She opens the priesthood to other races, declares support for the Inquisition, and rededicates the Chantry to the principle of charity. 1)Divine Victoria is controversial from the start, several new sects arise, resisting her reforms and declaring her rule a threat to the faith. 1-1)Her response is as swift as it is deadly, unity is maintained, but blood runs through the halls of the Grand Cathedral. 1-2)She meets with their leaders, urging unity. Miraculously her words take root, and - for now - the Chantry remains strong. 2)One month after the defeat of Corypheus, the Chantry names Cassandra as successor to the Sunburst Throne. 2)Given the name Divine Victoria, she immediately enacts reform: a new Templar Order, and a new Circle of Magi. 2)The Seekers of Truth are rededicated to their purpose of protecting the innocent. 2)A proclamation of support for the Inquisition is issued, recognizing its service to all of Thedas. 2)Despite her popularity, the new Divine's reforms are seen by some as going too far. ---The following does not always appear--- 2-1)A new sect arises, demanding a return to the status quo on threat of war. 2-1)With the Inquisitor's assistance, negotiations end peacefully, and few concessions are made. 2-1)Strength and unity within the Chantry are restored in the months following. A golden age - if it can last. 2-2)A new sect arises, demanding a return to the status quo. Negotiations quickly break down. 2-2)The new Seekers prove their mettle by being instrumental in defeating this sect and restoring the peace. 3)One month after the defeat of Corypheus, the Chantry shocks the world by naming Vivienne as successor to the Sunburst Throne. 3)Given the name Divine Victoria, she is the first mage to hold the position - and the uproar is immediate. 3)Three revolts follow in quick succession, and her response is immediate and vicious. For months, chaos reigns. 3)Some say it is only her warm relationship with the Inquisition that ensures her victory. 3)To the surprise of many, she reinstates the Circle of Magi and creates a Templar Order firmly leashed to her hand. 3)Mages rise quickly in the new Circle, having more freedom and responsibility then ever before - even if all true power lies with her. 3)For now, the Chantry remains united. Though difficult for many to accept, a mage sits on the Sunburst Throne and will remain there. The Mages The Inquisition's mages - the former rebels led by Grand Enchanter Fiona - are left with a choice. 1)When Leliana disbands the Circles, they leave the Inquisition and reform the College of Enchanters as a new order. 2)In the end, they refuse Cassandra's invitation to rejoin the Circle of Magi and instead reform the College of Enchanters as a new order. The College, they say will allow mages of the south to gather in peace and seek new solutions to age-old problems. 1)For the moment, it appears to be working - mages are enjoying unprecedented acceptance throughout Thedas. 2)From the beginning, the College and the Circle have clashed - and some fear it will lead to a new war of the mages upon themselves. The Templars Those Templars of the Inquisition who were recruited at Therinfal Redoubt are left with a choice. 1)Many follow in the footsteps of Commander Cullen, going through the slow and agonizing process of Lyrium withdrawl. 1-1)This frees many to join the Seekers of Truth under Cassandra - a renewed order dedicated to justice for all. 1-2)They elect to remain with the Inquisition, unanimously and formally disbanding the Templar Order forever. 2)Some return to the Templar Order under the new Divine, but the rest elect to shed their allegiance forever. 2)Under the watchful eye of Commander Cullen, these men and women form the core of the Inquisition's strength for years to come. 3)In the end, many return to the Templar Order when it is reformed by the Divine. 3)Those who remain under the watchful eye of Commander Cullen become the core of The Inquisitor's personal guard. The Inquisition And what of the Inquisition itself? 1)Its web of influence is felt in every hall. Through diplomacy and the trading of favors, it has gathered the power to shake kingdoms. 2)It has eyes and ears in every hall. No secrets are beyond its reach, and that knowledge has become the source of its power. 3)Its military might has grown, now rivaling that of kingdoms. Fear of the Inquisition's army has become the true source of its power. I leave Skyhold now, knowing that power will continue to grow. The Inquisitor is a symbol to many, a leader of the changing world order. To others, (s)he has become a target. They linger in the shadows, waiting for their day to come. When it does, the Inquisition shall stand ready. Flemeth and Solas In the aftermath of the Elder One's defeat, Flemeth is seen sending something through an Eluvian. Solas encounters Flemeth, in an unknown location next to the Eluvian in a post-epilogue conversation. She reveals him to be the Dread Wolf Fen'Harel, addressing him as an "old friend", while chastising him for mistakenly allowing Corypheus access to the Orb of Destruction. Solas reveals that he gave the orb to Corypheus seeking to unlock its true power, because he was unable to due to being too weak after awakening from his long slumber. Recognizing that he deserves punishment, but deeming himself too prominent to be killed, Solas admits that "I should pay the price, but the People, they need me." After their brief exchange, Flemeth expresses disappointment towards Solas before sharing an embrace, only for Flemeth to collapse in his arms, seemingly petrified while Solas looks up with eyes glowing with power. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition gameplay